


Утренняя гимнастика

by Laughing_Loki



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Loki/pseuds/Laughing_Loki
Summary: Об особенностях физподготовки советских шпионов





	Утренняя гимнастика

Илья поразительно дисциплинированный. Настолько, что это даже было указано в его личном деле (Соло стоило определенных трудов раздобыть полный вариант), на какой-то n-ной странице в графе «характеристики». Илья тренируется каждый день, куда бы их ни занесло очередное задание. Предпочтительно утром, но это уже по обстоятельствам. Черт, да Наполеон сам видел, как он отжимался в Сирии в тюремной камере размером два на полтора метра! И это не их популярная советская zaryadka («наклониться, выпрямиться, наклониться, выпрямиться, закончили упражнение!»), а нечто, после которого армейский сержант, тренировавший когда-то восемнадцатилетнего Наполеона, свалился бы замертво. «Сокращенный вариант», как нехотя признался Илья в ответ на настойчивые расспросы. «Он бы еще наверняка с удовольствием каждый день бегал километров по десять», — подумал американец, разглядывая его ноги: тонкая ткань спортивных штанов не особенно-то скрывала плавно перекатывающиеся мышцы.  
Соло всегда считал себя ценителем прекрасного, а с Ильи можно было ваять скульптуры античных героев (а, скажем, тот же флорентийский Давид мог бы ему даже позавидовать).  
— Дырку прожжешь, — ехидно протянула Габи у него над ухом.  
Наполеон сложил газету на колени, переставая делать вид, что изучает раздел светских новостей, и демонстративно покосился на часы:  
— Кажется, десять минут назад ты куда-то страшно опаздывала?  
Девушка, рассерженно фыркнув, со стуком поставила на стол так и не донесенную до рта чашку кофе и, резко развернувшись, ушла в комнату переодеваться: менее чем через полчаса ей предстояло изображать прилежную студентку искусствоведческого отделения Венского университета.  
Сам Соло мог бы себе спокойно позволить проспать еще часа три (его очаровательная цель раньше полудня из кровати не выбиралась), но не хотелось пропускать любимое шоу «этот русский и его спортивные успехи». Благо Илье, судя по всему, было совершенно всё равно, кто и какими глазами за ним наблюдает.  
По мнению Соло, оторвать взгляд от этих ритмичных, доведенных до абсолютной машинной точности движений, было совершенно невозможно, хотя он видел это уже столько раз, что поминутно мог расписать весь процесс: пять минут — легкая разминка, плавные, почти ленивые движения; дыхание начнет сбиваться на двенадцатой минуте, до этого создается ощущение, что Илья вообще не напрягается; после пятого круга каждый следующий занимает чуть больше времени. Наполеон знает, что Илья тоже отслеживает это по часам и каждый раз недовольно хмурится, когда не укладывается в какие-то свои собственные нечеловеческие нормативы. Хотя о какой человечности можно говорить после того, как еще в Стамбуле Илья отжимался, усадив на спину одну из совсем не бестелесных «наложниц» местного то ли бандита, то ли шейха, промышлявшего, в числе прочего, работорговлей.  
Изначально «товаром» должна была быть Габи, но, цитируя Уэверли, «девушек ее типа в Турции и окрестностях — пруд пруди. А вот мистер Курякин — товар интересный, самому шейху должен понравиться». К удивлению Соло, Илья только безразлично кивнул в ответ на такие радужные карьерные перспективы в гареме Абдул-паши. И справился со своей ролью на отлично: шейх сразу заломил совершенно баснословную цену за «белого медведя, легко поддающегося дрессировке». А Соло, наблюдавший за представлением из толпы гостей, видит бог, уже готов был завалить эту часть задания и выкупить русского, хотя бы чтобы иметь возможность до конца операции говорить, что он — его частная собственность, хотя бы «в рамках этой миссии».  
Соло тряхнул головой, возвращаясь из сладких воспоминаний к не менее приятной реальности. Осень в Вене выдалась жаркой и солнечной, кожа Ильи блестела в утренних лучах, волосы растрепались и потемнели от пота: до конца динамической части тренировки оставалась буквально пара минут.  
Илья отер пот со лба, сделал пару медленных вдохов, потряс руками, сбрасывая напряжение. Соло буквально замер в предвкушении: пятнадцать минут полной неподвижности, полное внешнее спокойствие и одновременно постоянное напряжение всех мышц — это смотрелось особенно впечатляюще после предшествующей гонки. Илья вытянул свои бесконечные ноги, выпрямил спину и замер в планке. Соло впился взглядом в циферблат часов. Пять минут, слишком рано. Семь. Восемь. Пожалуй, можно. Он встал с кресла, обошел Курякина и уселся по-турецки прямо перед его носом. С этого ракурса зрелище ничуть не теряло своей привлекательности: глаза русского были закрыты, ресницы слегка подрагивали, дыхание было тяжелое, но ровное, по щеке от уха скатилась капелька пота.  
— Тебе это не так легко дается, как ты пытаешься показать, большевик?  
— Сам попробуй, ковбой — сквозь зубы выплюнул Илья, стараясь не сбить дыхание.  
— О, нет, спасибо, не все мы тут сверхлюди, — Соло с преувеличенной заботой промокнул его лоб носовым платком.  
— Соло, отъебись, — Илья потратил на это глубокомысленное высказывание целых два выдоха.  
Десять минут.  
— Ну как же? Ты, помнится, пообещал не убивать меня, если я смогу вывести тебя из себя, пока ты тренируешься.  
— Убивать не стану, — Курякин наконец-то поднял голову, уставившись Наполеону прямо в глаза. — Но побить могу.  
— В первый раз что ли! — легкомысленно фыркнул Соло.  
— Ты мазохист, ковбой? — Илья удивленно приподнял бровь.  
— Авантюрист, мой коммунистический друг. И романтик, — Соло улыбнулся своей самой обворожительной улыбкой, впрочем, никогда не имевшей на русского ни малейшего эффекта.  
Двенадцать минут. Сейчас Курякину было бы уже слишком жалко бросать упражнение, убивать Соло и начинать потом сначала. Три минуты форы.  
— Знаешь, я вообще люблю такие вызовы. И долго думал, чем бы тебя таким удивить. Хотел сначала спереть твои часы, но…  
— Я бы тебя убил.  
— Именно. Потом думал облапать тебя за задницу. Не весть что, но хотя бы приятно, — Соло демонстративно привстал, любуясь вышеозначенной частью тела Ильи.  
— Соло… — вот это уже начинало напоминать угрожающий рык.  
Тринадцать минут.  
— Успокойся, от этой идеи я тоже отказался. Слишком банально. А что, если вот так? — Соло приподнял за подбородок голову недовольно нахмурившегося Ильи, наклонился ниже. — Не самая удобная поза, но…  
Губы у Ильи горячие и солоноватые от пота, он попытался возмутиться, приоткрыл рот, предоставив тем самым Наполеону большую свободу действий. Как ему еще язык не откусили за такую наглость, успел краем сознания подумать Соло. И совсем перестал думать, когда Илья неожиданно начал ему отвечать.  
Чертовы почти неестественно голубые глаза русского сейчас удивленные и немного обиженные (Соло очень хотел бы списать это на болезненно прикушенную напоследок губу).  
Четырнадцать минут. Минута форы.  
— Ну как, смог я тебя удивить?  
Наполеон ухмыльнулся, неторопливо встал, направился к двери. 45 секунд. Времени как раз хватит добежать по лестнице до улицы и, возможно, скрыться в одном из соседних переулков. 40 секунд. Соло развернули за плечо и болезненно приложили спиной о дверь. Чертов Курякин и его способность передвигаться совершенно бесшумно.  
— Чтобы ты знал: мне совсем не лень начать сначала.


End file.
